My love
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: when Dai opens his front door, Sato is standing there, and passes out almost immediately after. Dai laid Sato on his bed, and when Emiko enters, she finds the boys kissing. Lemons included
1. the fight

**disclaimer**: i do not own DNangel ( but if I did, it wouldn't have ended on the way it did.)

**--DAISUKE--**

The doorbell rang and Daisuke immediately ran to open the door. When he opened it, he saw Satoshi standing in front of it. "Hiwatari-kun?" The bleu-haired smiled softly and looked into the ruby-eyes of Daisuke. "Niwa. I…" Suddenly Satoshi fell and passed out, and Daisuke just in time caught him.

"Mom?" Emiko came out of the kitchen and stared at Satoshi, who was hanging in her son's arms. "Mom. He passed out, can u help me to drag him to my room, so I can lay him on the couch?" She slowly nodded.

When they had laid Satoshi on the couch, Emiko went back downstairs. Daisuke sighted and looked at Satoshi. 'If only he would know how much I love him.' He thought to himself.

+ Daisuke? Ur scaring me…+

+Shut up Dark+

The red-head looked down, and then took of Satoshi's glasses, before placing a kiss on his forehead. "If only you'd know." He whispered silently.

After about 10 minutes Satoshi slowly opened his eyes. "where…?" Then he noticed Daisuke sitting at his Desk. "Niwa-kun?" Daisuke turned around. "Hiwatari-kun. Are u alright?" The bleunette slowly nodded, while Daisuke slowly walked to him.

Suddenly Daisuke found himself being pushed against the wall, with Satoshi kissing him.

+Daisuke.. ieeuuww… Creepy boy is kissing u! +

+yeah I know.+

Then suddenly Emiko walked into the room. She gasped, ran over to the two boys, and pulled Satoshi away from her son, who was actually quite enjoying it. "LEAVE! NOW!" she yelled at Satoshi, ad she pointed to the stairs. Satoshi looked down and headed the way she pointed to as suddenly someone grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. It was Daisuke.

"no…" the red-head said calmly. Satoshi gazed at him. "yes Daisuke. I want him to leave. He was goddamn kissing you. " "so…" "SO!?" She took Satoshi's wrist and pulled him to the stairs. "Daisuke. He kissed you! What if Krad comes out! He is probably just waiting for an opportunity to kill u." Daisuke gazed at her. "NOW LEAVE." She yelled and her face was red from anger. "but mom.." She turned to her son again. "No buts Daisuke. " "but…" she stared at him, and then pulled Satoshi further down the stairs. "BUT I LOVE HIM." Daisuke suddenly yelled, making his mother and Satoshi stare at him. "I don't care that u think he'll kill me, Satoshi would never kill me. We are friends." Daisuke's head turned redder than his hair. The bleunette slowly smiled and Emiko just kept staring. "Daisuke get it out of your mind ." she suddenly said. "He is a Hikari, you are a Niwa. You are supposed to be enemy's ." "And what if we don't want to be enemy's, The only enemy's here are Krad and Dark, and I don't see them now." Emiko's face turned redder. "It's fate, plus not to forget the fact that u two are boys. Boys don't love each other!" Now Daisuke just stared at his mother. "well apparently they do!" Daisuke yelled at his mother. "From under my eyes!" She yelled and then she dragged Satoshi outside, before throwing the door almost against his nose.

"Daisuke. You are grounded!" she yelled at him. "WHAAAT! WHYYY?!" "Then u can think of what u just said to me, and about what I told u. Never thrust your enemy Daisuke. The only thing he probably wants is to capture Dark."

Daisuke sighted, and again it was all about Dark. He walked onto his balcony and stared into the ocean.

+Hey Daisuke.

+hhmmmm?+

+What are u going to do?+

+I don't know, do you have any suggestions?+

+uhhmm…..no….well actually… yes. Why don't u forget about creepy boy, and search a GIRL.+

+Shut up Dark+

Daisuke walked back inside and laid himself on the couch. Staring at the ceeling

"hhaaahhh! Why the hell did I need to say that I front of mom! Stupid stupid stupid. Of course she would be angry, she hated him." He heard Dark snicker, and sighted

+and of course u are enjoying it, aren't u?+

+uhu.+

Then suddenly Dark started to sing

+ Daisuke en satoshi,(**daisuke and satosh**i)  
Zitten in een tent (**are sitting in a tent**)  
Waar de een de ander verwent (**Where one another pampers** )  
Een kusje hier een zuigzoen daar (**one kiss here, an hickey there** )  
Na een tijdje komen ze samen klaar. (**After a while they come togethe**r) +

Daisuke stared into the mirror.

+and will u now please translate what u sang?+

+no+

+ whaaatt… you're mean+

Dark snickered

+I know. But I can sing another one witch looks like it.+

Daisuke again just stared into the mirror, and Dark snickered.

+Daisuke and Satoshi,  
are sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G+

Now Daisuke's head was bright red.

A few hours later when everyone was sleeping, Daisuke started the plan he had worked out together with Dark.

+ Are u ready?+ Daisuke asked Dark

+yes!+ Dark smirked, and sent a picture of Satoshi, naked, with only his hands covering himself. Daisuke immediately changed.

+Dark? Can I ask u how u always get those pictures?+

+ imagination Daisuke, imagination…+

"wiz." The little white rabbit changed into black wings, and landed on Darks back. On the whole trip, Dark was making bad jokes, really bad jokes, and when they finally landed at Satoshi house, Daisuke got nervous. "now lets see or there is an open window." Dark said snickering. +

wha… That wasn't planned!+

Dark snickered again. "I know… but I had my own secret plan." Then he noticed an open window, and flew to it. When he landed inside the room, he noticed it was Satoshi's bedroom.

+Uhhmmm…Daisuke… ur turn+

**--SATOSHI--**

Satoshi heard something land in his room, and moved his hand to put on the light. When his room was lit, he saw Daisuke standing at his window, with black wings on his back. "Niwa-kun? What are u doing here." "I'm here to say you something, and you can call me Daisuke, Satoshi." Satoshi's head turned bright red. Now you probably couldn't see anymore that he had been crying.

**--Author--**

Daisuke walked closer to Satoshi, and crawled onto the bed next to him, then he bent forwards, and pushed his lips against the bleunettes. Satoshi smiled in the kiss. "Daisuke I love u too." He said and he sat up, still kissing the other, and now pushed the red-head on his back.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LEMON !!**


	2. LEMON

a/N: LEMON, means, nasty things , don't like? don't read :p

--

Daisuke walked closer to Satoshi, and crawled onto the bed next to him, then he bent forwards, and pushed his lips against the bleunettes. Satoshi smiled in the kiss. "Daisuke I love u too." He said and he sat up, still kissing the other, and now pushed the red-head on his back.

--Satoshi--

Satoshi crawled over Daisuke, and deepened the kiss. He felt Daisuke's hands being placed on his hips, as the redhead grinded his hips upwards to cause friction between the two members. They moaned in the kiss when they noticed they both were hard.

# Satoshi! I do NOT like where this is going#

#shut up Krad, go to sleep#

#I can't, u're making funny noises#

#Ignore them, I would prefer not to be watched#

#okay okay, understood#

Satoshi felt Krad disappear in the back of his mind. 'thank god he is gone.' #I HEARD THAT!# Satoshi snickered. "what?" Asked a bright red Daisuke. "meh, nothing, Krad was being annoying." The younger one nodded. "so is Dark, he keeps yelling at me." Then Satoshi noticed, that his shirt was gone (he only sleeps in a shirt and some boxers), and so was Daisuke's shirt plus his pants. His cheeks turned bright red.

--Daisuke--

+DAISUKEE…..i was planning to help u confess to him again, but if u told me THIS would happen, I would've never agreed!+

+I know…. That is exactly the reason, I DID NOT tell u, besides, u had your secret plan too.+

+okay.. point taken. I'm going to sleep.+

+C ya+

Daisuke kissed Satoshi neck, and moved up to his ear. "Are we alone now?" The bleunettes nodded. "okay." He smiled and softly bit down onto the bleunettes neck. "yikes." Daisuke smirked and moved his mouth to the others chest, where he took a nipple into his mouth, and the other between his fingers.

--Mixed (Each paragraph is change of POV)--

Satoshi moaned, and fell his face flush. He felt Daisuke's mouth going southwards, and gasped.

Daisuke looked up, and when he saw Satoshi's head was bright red, he smiled (well more like smirking actually). He kissed the older's abdomen, and then took the elastic from the boxers between his teeth, before pulling them down. When the boxers were low enough, he removed them with his hands, and placed a kiss on the tip of Satoshi's member, making the other moan. His smirk grew wider, and he took the whole tip into his mouth.

Satoshi again gasped, and released a moan when he felt Daisuke's mouth enclosing his member every second a lil more.

When he had taken the whole member into his mouth he started to suck on it, making Satoshi moan even louder. "hnngg…. Daisuke! U are so warm." Now Daisuke's head had the same color as his hair. He just loved to hear Satoshi say his name with such a husky voice.

After a little while Satoshi suddenly felt a lil strange in the abdomen, and only a few seconds later, he released into Daisuke's mouth while 'curling' his back.

Daisuke smiled and swallowed everything with ease (me: wonders experience level ? (.) ) He crawled back up to Satoshi and kissed his new found lover fully on the lips.

Suddenly Daisuke found himself being trapped underneath Satoshi. "whoa! U're fast!" Satoshi smirked. "I know."

_+ OMG! Do not start over will ya! I thought is was over!+_

_+u wish!+_

_+I indeed do.+_

_+keep wishing, maybe if u wait for a couple hours, It'll come true.+_

_+are u making fun of me?+ _

_+I indeed am+_

Daisuke mentally smirked

_+and then they say I am mean.+ Dark said sighing._

_+now…Dark. Are u leaving, or will u stay and watch.+_

_+I think I'll stay+_

_+WHA!+_

_+joking, just fcking joking…+_

_+I hope so+_

_+ ….. did u really believe that I would stay and look at u and creepy boy.+_

It remained silent for a second.

_+I would ensure u everything…+_

_+EEWW!NEVER!THAT'S GROSS!+ Dark shuddered and Daisuke smirked_

_+I'll leave now, because I don't like your smirk, and I will not take the risk of u two starting again, BEFORE I am gone+_

Daisuke'S smirk grew bigger.

_+THANK U!+_ He said and he gave Satoshi (who was still above him) a kiss.

_+ oh no. u'll wait!+ _

Daisuke could feel Dark disappear and smiled at Satoshi. "Dark again?" Daisuke nodded in the kiss. "he thought it was safe to come back, so he started complaining'" Satoshi kissed Daisuke once again. "he'll better stay away for a few more hours." A playful smirk played on Satoshi's lips, as he softly placed his lips on the others neck, and gently started sucking. He kept lowering his mouth until he reached Daisuke's pants. "looks like u have growing problem.. '''touch''' here" he said while softly touching Daisuke over his pants. A load moan was received by Satoshi's ears and he smirked. "that sensitive?" Daisuke's head flushed, until it became 5 times the shade of his hair. "hmm I wonder…" Satoshi said smiling, as he pulled down Daisuke's pants, revealing the red-head's hard on. He soflty pushed his index finger on the tip. Daisuke moaned loadly.

When he came a few minutes later, Satoshi started to cover Daisuke's member with the semen. "uhh..Sa…AH…satoshi…" Daisuke moaned in his sentence because Satoshi softly squeezed his member. "why are u covering me?" His head flushed. "u'll see." Satoshi said, and he lifted himself above Daisuke, Then slowly he sat himself down onto Daisuke's member. 'oh damn, that hurts more than I've expected.' He thought to himself, but he just lowered himself further.

Daisuke gazed into Satoshi's eyes, and saw his pained expression. "satoshi? … nngg… why are u doing this if it hurts u?" Satoshi smiled softly. "because the pain dissapeares." He smiled again. "and then the pleasure comes." Satoshi bent forwards, and kissed his lover, just before starting to move his hips. A very loud moan escaped from Daisuke's lips, and Satoshi saw that as a sign to move faster.

When Daisuke, after a few minutes, came, he thought Satoshi would stop, but he didn't. The red-head grabbed a hold of Satoshi's member, and soflty pumped it. Again it only took them a few minutes to come, and then, suddenly, Satoshi found himself on his back again. "whoa… U know, Daisuke? U're quite fast too." They both blushed. Daisuke gazed into Satoshi's eyes, and pulled out, before slamming back in. Satoshi gasped and moaned on the same time. "owah.. do that again!" He blushed, and Daisuke did just as he was tolde.

A few slams later, Satoshi's home phone rang, but since neither of the 2 boys picked up, it changed to voicemail.

"Hikari! Pick up the phone! I know my son is there! Daisuke! Come home NOW! And if ur not home in about 10 minutes, I'll come and get u!"

Daisuke shivered. "damn my mom is scary."

--

A/N: sorry about the cliffhanger :) but I kinda like cliffhangers


	3. trouble' in the house

A/N: chapter 3 is up, and it's just one day after ch2 :p it's going pretty fast, with my days of free time :)

--

"Hikari! Pick up the phone! I know my son is there! Daisuke! Come home NOW! And if ur not home in about 10 minutes, I'll come and get u!"

Daisuke shivered. "damn my mom is scary."

Satoshi nodded. "she indeed is." Daisuke whined. "What should I do?" The bleunette took his chin and kissed him gently on the lips. "I think u should quickly wash yourself, and look normal when they arrive here, or else I fear that indeed something really bad might happen."

Daisuke nodded, softly pulled out of his lover (who whined because of the lost of this feeling), got up, and walked towards the bathroom. Just before he was about to enter it, he turned around and held his hand towards his bleunette. "u coming with me?" Satoshi blushed and walked towards Daisuke. He felt a lil awkward when he felt Daisuke's cum slide down his legs.

10 minutes later, they just got out of the bedroom, they heard the doorbell ring. A quick look in the mirror told them they didn't look suspicious. Satoshi opened the front door, while Daisuke dropped himself onto the sofa. They had decided that it was the best to pretend they just had been talking.

"hikari.."

"miss Niwa…"

"I came to pick up my son, I know he is here."

"yes, he is here, uhhmm…, come in please."

Daisuke froze when Satoshi and his mother, who looked really angry, entered the living room.

'Oh GOD, she looks like she can kill me!' panicked Daisuke

"Daisuke." 'She ran towards him, and gave him a hug. "mom.. I. can't. breath…" She let him go, and when she was in the sofa on the other side of the room, she looked at him angrily again. "U're grounded for another week!"

He whined. "Damn it Daisuke! Why did u sneak out of the house, and came to him." Her look had softened a little bit, until Satoshi seemed to have decided that it was safe enough to go and sit next to his lover (last unknown to Emiko of course, she'd probably kill him if she'd knew). She gave Satoshi her death glare, and Daisuke noticed it.

"I sneaked, because I was grounded, so I couldn't just walk out of the front door, that seem logical I think." She glared at her son. Since when is he so sarcastic. "and I came here, because I wanted to talk to Sato." Emiko noticed that her son had just called him Sato, but she didn't say anything about it. "Daisuke. U talk a lot, but never 3 and a half hours at once."

Daisuke gazed at her. He was here for that long already? Damn… Time goes fast when u're busy. "we had a lot to talk about." Satoshi said coldly. It was a well-known fact that Emiko and Satoshi couldn't stand each other. "and what is 'a lot'?" "I don't think that that is any of your busyness. What I and Dai talk about, is only for our minds." 'and body'.

Emiko stared at Satoshi. The fact that Satoshi had just called her son 'Dai' made her angry. 'they are that close already?' "since when do u call my son Dai?" she asked at him looking very, very angry.

It remained silent, except in Daisuke's mind, It seemed Dark had waken up again.

+Daisuke?+ Dark sounded like he was very far away

+hmmm?+

+Is is safe?+

+yes+

He felt Dark's presence grow.

+WHOA!! U call that safe?! What is Emiko doing here?+

+she found out…+

+about everything?+

+NO! luckily not everything, but she found out about me running away.+

+how?+

+how should I know?+

+but I told Wiz to immediately go home, and turn into you.+

"never mind." He heard Emiko say. "Daisuke! We are leaving!" She pulled Daisuke up by his wrist and pulled him outside.

"I'll see u tomorrow Satoshi." He formed the words 'I love u' with his mouth.

"AW mom! U'r hurting me!"

--Daisuke--

It remained silent in the car during the whole trip, but when they arrived at home, Daisuke just needed to ask.

"mom?" Emiko turned of the motor. "How did u know?"

"I came to say goodnight to you, but you were already sleeping. I gave u a kiss on your forehead, and u opened your eyes saying 'Kyuu' I think it was clear enough then." Daisuke blushed. "gomen mom, but I really needed to talk to him." She glared at him. "Are u sure u only talked." His face turned redder. "Yes mom, Nothing happened. I swear." Again she gazed at him, and then stepped out of the car.

--satoshi--

Satoshi looked at the ceiling of his guestroom. It was too late in the night to still change his bed cheats, so he couldn't sleep in his own bed this night. A smile played on his lips. Okay, the next days probably would be a torture for his butt, and he wouldn't be able to sit normally, but he didn't care. He had Daisuke now, and Daisuke had him. And with that taught he fell asleep.

--

ch4? i don't know, or i'll make one :) it's up to u :p maybe u can give me some idea's or i don't know :p

the big question is: Do u want more chapters ?


	4. Normal monday ?

A/N: yay ! Chapter 4 is finally up !! man it's going slow in my brains the last days ... Oo.. Even on Camping week I'm a little stuck.. but well yeah.. i can only trie to make the best of it

hope u like it

--

"Daisuke! Time to get up! U'll be late for school again…!" The red-head shot up. It was one of his normal days again.

He arrived in class, just a second before the bell rang. Everything seemed normal, except that Sensei wasn't there yet. Even Satoshi was reading his book, but if u looked better, u could see he was distracted, and smiling. Daisuke walked to the bleunette and waved his hand in front of the others eyes. Satoshi jumped, and blushed as he noticed Daisuke was standing in front of him. "u were daydreaming." The redhead said smiling. "the bell already rang." The bleunette smiled too.

"Hiwatari-kun." It was Saehara (me: difficult name O.o can't remember it clearly). Both boys stared at the reporter, who was standing there, with his camera in his hand. "U just blushed, and smiled, and I got it on TAPE." The reporter smirked. "delete it. Now…" "I won't . " The bleunette sighed.

'why does he always need to film everything. sigh Luckily he can't see in my house, or I would be scared he filmed yesterday. Satoshi sweatdropped, and Daisuke looked at him confused.

Sensei entered. "everyone, please go to ur seats."

FEW HOURES LATER DURING LUNCS

Satoshi pulled Daisuke underneath the stairs, and hugged him. Daisuke smiled. "Satoshi we're on school… what if anyone sees us?" "I don't think they'd search for us underneath the stairs, and I just wanted to give u a kiss." The bleunette bent forwards and kissed Daisuke fully on the lips. "we 'kiss' should find 'kiss' an solution 'kiss' about 'kiss' ur house-arrest 'kiss kiss'."

Saehara, sneaked after Daisuke and Satoshi. They surely were up to something. He filmed everything during sneaking, so he could be sure that he didn't miss anything afterwards. He saw Satoshi pull the Strawberry-head underneath the stairs, there faces were visible, but only if u looked good. The reporter zoomed in, and froze as he saw that Satoshi was kissing Daisuke. He gazed at his camera, rewinded the tape, and looked again, then he saw Satoshi said something between kisses. 'oh god! This is to much.' The reported again sneaked away, running to class, where he stared in front of him.

Daisuke smiled. "We can still see each other during school, and I can ask for doing homework with u." Satoshi smirked. "and what will she say, when your homework won't be finished after 3 hours?" The red-head blushed, and Satoshi snickered

The bell rang, and both boys shared a quick kiss before going to class. In class they noticed Saehara was staring at them, and it made Daisuke feel uncomfortable.

+**Daiisukkeee..+** The red-head jumped

+ Oh GOD! Dark u scared me + §sweatdrop§

**+o.kay… didn't meen to do that…but..+**

+but….what?+

**+but Saehara-+**

"DAISUKE!" Saehara poked the red-head, who jumped once again. "I need to talk to u."

"need to talk to me? About what?"

Saehara slowly took his camera and opened it, the sound was off but Daisuke could see himself and Satoshi kissing each other.

"WHAT THE HELL! SAEHARA?.. U were SPYing on me?!"

"no!... I thought u two were up to. Some-" The reporter felt a poke in his shoulder. "-thing."

He slowly turned around and saw Satoshi standing in front of him. "what have u seen?" the bleunette asked coldly. "He..He filmed us…" Daisuke said, still in shock. Satoshi took the camera and looked at the little screen. After he'd seen it, he took out the tape.

"what are u doing." Satoshi gazed at the reporter. "I'm taking the tape." "why?" '"because u won't delete it, and do u know how much trouble u'll give me and Daisuke when that leaks out!" "what will the teachers do against it?" "not the teachers… his mother.."

"his mother? I don't get it." Satoshi sweatdropped. "Are u stupid or somethin' ? We are 2 boys… Do u think his mother'll like it?" The reporter shook his head. "well then…"

Satoshi put the tape into his pocket, and walked back to his seat after saying §don't tell anyone about it§ to the reporter.

The last schoolbell rang.

+finally… now I can spend some time with Satoshi+

**+u-uh+** He could see Dark shake his head.

+why not?+

**+look outside+**

Daisuke did as he was told and saw his mothers' car standing at the school gates.

+Wha… she never picks me up +

Dark stayed silent. It wouldn't be a great idea to let Daisuke now, he told Emiko. Daisuke would kill him. But what could he do about it. Emiko had woken him up, and started to ask him questions, lots of questions. And Dark, who of course wanted to sleep (me: he a lazy ass…) had just told her everything.

Daisuke sighed, and Satoshi walked next to him. "u-oh…" "yeah indeed… I didn't expect my mother to stand here, I mean…, why would she, I told her nothing happened and that we just talked…"

"maybe Dark told her, being an ass he is." Satoshi whispered Darks name.

+Dark?+

It remained silent.

+OMG! DARK! Please say you didn't!!+

Again Dark remained silent.

"I. am. Dead…" Daisuke stared into Satoshi's eyes. "My mother hates it when I lie."

Daisuke started to panick. "omg. Omg. Omg. I can't go out! She'll kill me!"

Satoshi hugged The redhead and whispered in his ear. "just go to her, and if she starts to ask questions stay quiet, only answer if u really want…" Daisuke slowly nodded, packed a kiss on Satoshi's check, and quickly ran outside to his mothers' car.


	5. Arguement

Satoshi hugged The redhead and whispered in his ear. "just go to her, and if she starts to ask questions stay quiet, only answer if u really want…" Daisuke slowly nodded, packed a kiss on Satoshi's check, and quickly ran outside to his mothers' car.

--

"Daisuke!" The red-head sighed and stepped into the car. "mom…" "I think we need to talk." " yeah i already figured that out." He sighed once again. "Dark told me something." "I know. I know." "so… why did u lie to me?" "because….because… Because it's non of your business what happens between me and Satoshi… and I thought you would be mad if you'd find out!"

"and you're damn right about that! But I'm more angry because you lied to me!" Daisuke opened the door. "what.." "I'm walking home…." "no u're not!"

Satoshi stared as he saw Daisuke getting outside the car, waking back to school. He ran after the red-head and pulled him by his wrist into a hug.

Daisuke immediately hugged back.

"she's really pissed off." "because of what we did?" Satoshi asked Silently.

"too, but mostly about the fact that I lied to her."

Suddenly a car stopped beside them, and a window opened. "Daisuke. Get In the car! "The red-head winced and hold on Satoshi even more. "Daisuke! Now!" Satoshi placed a kiss on Daisuke's forehead. "Gomen miss Niwa… But I think he doesn't want to." "stay out of this. This is non of your business." The bleunette gazed at her. "I think it is, because it's about me and Daisuke." "there is no you and Daisuke!" Suddenly Satoshi felt Daisuke starting to shiver in his arms.

Daisuke turned around, looking quite angry at his mother. She gazed at her son. "there IS a me and Satoshi." He said angrily. "and it's in the way of lovers! U have nothing to say about that! I decide whom I love, and whom I don't !"

Satoshi stared at Daisuke, and then softly took him back in his arms. "shhhht Daisuke, calm down my love. Calm down." He hugged Daisuke tighter, slowly calming the other. He placed another kiss on Daisuke's forehead.

Emiko looked at her son, as he was calming down in the Hikari's arms. She had never seen him so angry before. "Get in Daisuke…" she said a lil calmer. 'He must really love him if he gets mad like that…' "u too Hikari…" she spoke his name in disgust.

Satoshi sighed and pulled Daisuke with him into the car, hugging him tightly during the drive.

_(A/N: they cuddle a lot don't they? (n.n) )_

--

Meanwhile Takeshi looked at his camera, he couldn't film it, (LUCKILY!!), because Satoshi took his only tape he brings to school, but he hoped he could've. He even had tears in his eyes.

'oh god.' He thought to himself. 'they're so romantic.' "Even if it's weird…" "even if what is weird?" Takeshi jumped. "nothing." "what have u filmed?" Riku asked quickly grabbing the camera. "nothing." "don't lie, u always film." She opened the camera. Nothing. "why were u looking through your camera, if you weren't filming?" "Satoshi took my tape." "Satoshi took your tape?" "just forget about it…" "no tell me… why did he take your tape?" "can't tell… gomen…"

--

Emiko opened the front door, and leaded the boys to the living room, where Kosuke and Daisuke's grandfather were waiting.

+ OH GOD!! DO THEY KNOW ABOUT IT TOO?!+

**+…+**

+DARK! I thought u only told Emiko…+

**+I did! But Kosuke was laying next to her, and Emiko immediately ran into your grandfathers room, and told him about it.+**

+I HATE U!! U DO KNOW U RUINED EVERYTHING, DO U??+

**+yeah I figured that, a little too late, but I figured it.+**

Kosuke immediately went to his son, and hugged him.

"congratz son." Daisuke gaped at his father. "u don't have a problem with it?"

Kosuke shook his head. "why would I, you can love who u want, right?" Daisuke smiled shyly and hugged his father. "thank u."

"Kosuke! U're not helping here!" Emiko said a bit loud.

He grinned sheepily. "He's not the only one who has no problem with it." Said Daisuke's grandfather. Daisuke hugged his grandfather too, then walked to Satoshi, took his hand, and gave him a kiss, to Emikos disgust. "Daisuke! Get ahold of yourself!" The red-head gazed at his mother.

"why do you have a problem with Satoshi? Just because he's a Hikari, just because the fact that he was born in that family. What does it matter?" "a lot, like the fact he houses Krad." Daisuke rolled his eyes. "so, just because u hate Krad, u hate Satoshi too?" She went silent. Damn he could argue, he must've gotten that from her…

"Or is it the fact that he's a guy?" She gazed at her son. "Even Dark has no problem with it!"

**+Hey! I didn't say that…+**

+do u?+

**+no… I have no problem with it, I just don't like to watch when u guys 'do it'+**

+does it remind u of your dreams about Krad.+

Dark went silent, and Daisuke smirked.

**+how…+**

+Geez Dark, remember, U see what I dream, but I can see what u dream too.+

Satoshi saw Daisuke smirk and knew he must've gotten Dark 'touché' about something.

"I don't believe Dark has no problem with it!"

"U have no idea…Tell her Dark, come out and tell her!"

**+u.uh… No way!! I'm not telling her about my dreams.+**

Daisuke sweatdropped.

"not about that… about what u think of me and Satoshi…"

**+and what if she asks why I don't have a problem with it, and ur talking out loud again…+**

"I know, and then u tell her about it."

**+NO. WAY+**

Daisuke sighed… "Now come out…" Daisuke imagined himself the night again, and Dark came out.

+This is not funny Daisuke…+

+yes it is…+

Dark growled.

"so.. Dark… Do u have a problem with it?"

He stayed silent and shook his head. (a/N: I know… dark shy… that's a lil OOC)

Emiko gazed at the fantom thief.

"I can't believe it …. But he houses your enemy!"

Dark remained silent.

"Krad is your enemy right? Or is he your lover too."

Emiko said this as a sarcastic joke, but when Dark still remained silent, she gazed at him.

"OMG! IT'S A COMPLOT! Dark… what has Krad done to you?! Has he used some kind of spell to make u fall in love, so he could kill u more easily!"

"no…"

"then… what do you see in him."

Dark turned red, as he imagined Krad totally naked. Immediately Daisuke was back out.

"iiihh Dark! That was gross!!"

Emiko stared at her son. "I don't even want to know!" she said and she walked upstairs, doing something do distract herself from all this.


	6. Together

Daisuke ran into the classroom. Damn he was late again. He had overslept because he, Satoshi and Kosuke had talked. They had talked about how they could show Emiko that Satoshi wasn't a bad person at all. But if they went to talk to her, she had screamed to Satoshi to get out of the house, and that she didn't want to see him again.

Daisuke almost throw himself in his seat, and just as he sat down, sensei entered. Damn that was close.

--

School was long, and boring, because he could only see Satoshi at lunch, and then they got in into their head to lock the door to the roof, so they couldn't be alone.

Daisuke sighed as he looked out. His mother was waiting outside again.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a kiss was placed in his neck. He turned around in the bleunette's arms, laying his arms on the others shoulders. They were the only two in the classroom.

Satoshi captured Daisuke's lips in his. "why don't u sneak out of the house again, tonight? And then we meet at the fountain." Daisuke nodded. "but what if she sees me?" "then u go back to your room, and ask Dark for his help." Again The red-head nodded. "

The classroom door opened, and Emiko walked inside. "Daisuke everyone of your class is outside. I told u to come straight outside." She stares at Satoshi with an evil look in her eyes.

+oh god.. she looks like she can kill him…+

**+I think she wants to kill him.+ Dark said coldly**

+Daarkkk… don't say that..+

Emiko pulled Daisuke on his wrist away from Satoshi. "Hikari… keep away from my son." "I won't." the bleunette said coldly. "why can't u understand that I love Daisuke?" Again she looked at him like she would kill him, and Daisuke pulled his wrist out of Emiko's grip. He went to stand next to him.

"if u can't accept that I love Satoshi, and he loves me, if u forbid me to see him, I'll just go and live with him…If he'd really just want to kill me like u think, then I probably wouldn't survive for longer than a week, but I KNOW he wouldn't kill me."

"u wouldn't…" Emiko said gazing at your son. "Would u really risk your life, just to proof that." "if that makes u accept him, and I do not think I'm risking my life." Daisuke walked away, pulling Satoshi with him.

"Are u serious?" the bleunette asked happily, and Daisuke nodded. "we'll pick up your stuff this evening." Satoshi said and he hugged the red-head.

**+Daisuke? Were u serieus?+**

+yes dark+

**+but u're only 3 days together….+**

+so…?+

**+isn't that early to begin living together.+**

+why would that be early…+

Dark sighed.

+besides… U'll be able to talk to Krad if Satoshi and I are asleep.+

Darks face immediately lit up, and Daisuke smirked.

"what..?" Satoshi asked curiously. "oh just Dark." "yeah I figured, but normally he'd be the one to smirk, and you'd be the one to blush." Daisuke turned a lil pink. "u'll see soon enough." Said Daisuke as he kissed Satoshi.

--

Daisuke opened his front door, and Emiko's face lit up. "I'm just picking some things up." Daisuke said, and he walked upstairs, followed by Satoshi. When his bags were packed, and wiz was laying on his head, Kosuke came into his room. "Daisuke…"

he hugged his son. "have fun." An playfull smirk played on Kosuke's face. "daadddd…." Daisuke turned beat-red. "I know, I know,.." he hugged his son once again, and then helped him with his bags.

"Kosuke! You. Are. Not. Helping." Daisuke's father sighed. "let him do Emiko. They love each other. What will happen, except for some naughty things maybe." "DAADDD!!" Emiko gazed at her husband.

--

They both stepped into the limo, after Daisuke had hugged his father.

When Satoshi opened his front door, he noticed his lights were on. "what the…" "hello son" "don't call me your son." Daisuke too, looked inside the living room, and saw Kei sitting there. "hello mister Hiwatari." Kei looked at Daisuke. "what is HE doing here?" "HE is living here, and HE has a name"

Kei smirked. "no…" Satoshi said ice-cold. "I'm NOT killing him, he lives here because I LOVE him." Immediately the smirk was gone, and Kei gave Satoshi a slap in his face. "be reasonable." "I am reasonable. Now will you please leave!" Kei stood up, and walked to the door. "see u around, son." "quit calling me your son!" The door closed. "I'm so definitely going to change my locks." Satoshi said as he sweatdropped.

"let's go to sleep." Daisuke said as he yawned, and Satoshi nodded.

In the bed, they cuddled together, gave each other a long passionate kiss, and went to sleep.

A/N: I know… this one is pretty short O.o, but I'm kinda stuck :) O.o, well I'll see what I can do, I hope I have an idea soon (well I have some ideas, but the biggest problem now is, how to make Emiko accept it (-.-')

C ya in the next chappy (n.n)


	7. Time to tell

Dark opened his eyes. 'yes I'm out.' He smirked and sat up. "hey Satoshi… Satoshi?" The bleunette opened his eyes. "Dark what are u doing?" "I wa-need to talk to Krad." Satoshi sighed. "about?"

Dark turned red, thinking it was invisible because it was dark in the room, but Satoshi had seen it.

"a-ha…" The bleunette said smirking. "this must be what Daisuke was talking about." Dark turned even more red. "he told u?" "no.. he said I would notice… but okay… I'll let him out, but he can't let out his wings…"

#KRAD WAKE UP!#

**#whooaaa!! What… I want to sleep.#**

#someone needs to talk to u…#

**#Who?#**

#Dark…#

**#why would Dark want to talk to me?#**

#U'll see. U can come out, but NO WINGS.#

**#okay okay…#**

Krad came out, silently, not using his wings. He gazed at Dark.

"about what did u want to talk to me? And why are u beat-red?"

Satoshi snickered.

Dark turned even more red. "uuh…. I wanted to talk to u about…. About…uuh…" Dark's word were stuck in his throat.

+why don't you just kiss him?+ Daisuke asked, making Dark jump.

**+Oh god Daisuke?! U are awake?+**

+yeah.. so.. why don't u just kiss him.+

**+uuhh… okay.. I'll kiss him.+**

Krad was still gazing at Dark.

"so… what did u want to talk about?" the blond asked again.

Dark looked a down for just a second, then took Krad's chin, capturing the blond's lips in his.

Krad's eyes widened, as he pushed Dark at his chest. "what are u doing?!" The angel said, while his cheeks turned a slight pink. "Is this some kind of bad joke?" Dark gazed at Krad with sad eyes. "gomen Krad, but it was the only way I could show u what I feel."

Dark again looked down. It remained silent for a while. And the silence made Dark a bit depressed.

+hey come on Dark..-+

Dark stood up, bowed lightly and walked outside. Daisuke sighed. 'this is bad.'

--

# Krad.. u could at least say sorry… He's hurt.#

Krad stayed silent. He was still in shock. Was it all just a bad joke, and good acting from Dark, or….

Krad stood up, and too ran outside of the house, after putting the keys in his pockets.

He found Dark at the fountain, and ran to him

Dark turned around as he heard footsteps. He stared at Krad, and looked down.

The blond walked closer, and noticed Dark's eyes were red from crying. "U were serious, weren't you?" Dark slowly nodded, and Krad again walked closer to the purple-head. "I'm sorry. I thought u were joking, laughing with my feelings…"

"your feelings?" Dark asked silently, and Krad nodded, before closing the gap between the two of them, capturing his other half's lips in his.

A/N: I know… another short one O.o, but I like cliffhangers, and this one would be 'perfect'

Next chappy will be a lemon so be warned :)


	8. LEMON! KRAxDA

A/N: LEMON! WARNING !! kinky stuff

--

The blond walked closer, and noticed Dark's eyes were red from crying. "U were serious, weren't you?" Dark slowly nodded, and Krad again walked closer to the purple-head. "I'm sorry. I thought u were joking, laughing with my feelings…"

"your feelings?" Dark asked silently, and Krad nodded, before closing the gap between the two of them, capturing his other half's lips in his.

--

They stumbled into the kitchen. "neh.. I can't wait any longer…" said Dark as he kissed Krad, not knowing the bleunette took the whipping cream out of the closet. Krad putted it on the tablet, and wrapped his arms around his new found lover.

Dark putted his hand under Krad's shirt, slowly sliding his hand upwards, touching the others nipple.

The blond moaned, and Dark moved his mouth to the others neck, softly sucking it. "oh god Dark, I thought u couldn't wait anymore!?" moaned Krad.

Dark smirked, and pulled out Krad's shirt. He placed a kiss on the others chest, slowly trailing down his mouth, he pushed Krad against the kitchen island, and kneeled down in front of the blond.

He moved his mouth more down, and placed a hickey on the blonds abdomen, softly opening the others pants. (A/N: yeah I know… Krad isn't wearing his jacket n.n)

Krad gasped as Dark quickly pulled his pants and boxers down.

The purple-head smirked. "oh my… u're big." Krad turned beat-red, and Dark took the angels member in his mouth (but not completely, cuz it was too big XD). He softly started sucking on it, making the other moan.

Every few seconds he sucked harder, receiving louder moans, until the angel came, moaning Dark's name. The Kaito swallowed everything en moved his head back up, kissing the other.

Krad turned them around, and started to undress Dark. He turned Dark around, so that the phantom thief was with his belly against the kitchen island.

He kissed Dark in his neck, and took the whipped cream from the tablet. "what are u planning?" Dark asked blushing, as Krad opened the bottle, and putted some whipped cream on Dark's shoulders, slowly licking it up, while taking the thief's member in his hand, roughly rubbing it. Dark moaned loudly. "oh god! Krad… I want u inside me." He moaned huskily.

The angel smiled, and moved his hand to Dark's mouth. "suck." He said smiling. Dark obeyed immediately, coating Krad's fingers with saliva.

When Krad found their was enough saliva on them, he entered Dark with one finger. Dark gasped. "damn Dark.. u're so tight." Dark blushed, and moved his hips onto Krad's fingers. The angel saw this as a sign to add a second one. He made the scissor move, stretching Dark as wide as possible.

Dark bit his teeth. Damn that hurts. After a while the pain disappeared, and it was replaced with an uncomfortable feeling. His face softened, and Krad added his third finger, again stretching Dark as wide as possible.

When again the look on his face softened, Krad pulled out his fingers, receiving a whimper from Dark, and he placed his member at Dark's entrance (after covering his member with his saliva).

He slowly pushed his tip in, making Dark gasp. "u're still tight." The angel said. "u.uh." dark shook his head. "u're just huge." He said, and Krad pushed himself more in Dark, until he was completely inside of the phantom thief. He stayed like that, until Dark's face would have softened, then he pulled out, and slammed back in. Like by wonder he immediately slammed into that spot (A/N: okay .. no wonder, he is huge, of course he immediately slams into that)

Dark moaned loudly. "do that again."

Krad obeyed immediately, and took Dark's member in his hand too, pumping it.

After about 15 minutes, they both came on the same moment, moaning each others name.

Krad fell on top of Dark. Panting heavy. He pulled out of the thief, and pulled him to the bathroom to take a shower.

--

When they were fresh showered, they went to the bedroom, throwing themselves on the bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

--

A/N: sooo… I hope u liked it :) Lemons always take me a lot of time to write them.

C u in the next chappy n.n

Reviews are always welcome n.n


	9. being late

Satoshi opened his eyes, and stared at his clock. 10:27. He blinked and looked again. 10:27."OMG WE'RE LATE!" He shaked Daisuke at his shoulder. "Daisuke! Daisuke! Wake up! It's already half eleven!"

The red-head opened his eyes, and Satoshi pulled him out of the bed.

When they were dressed, they walked into the kitchen to quickly eat something, but when they looked at the kitchen island, their hunger was over.

+Dark… next time NOT IN THE KITCHEN!+

Dark grinned.

**+maybe u should tell Krad, cuz he was seme.+**

+oh god… to. Much. Details.+

Satoshi gazed at Daisuke. "we'll buy something on our way." The red-head nodded

--

After they quickly ate their sandwich, they stepped outside the limo, and ran into school. When they opened the door of their class, everybody was staring at them. "Hiwatari-kun, Niwa-kun. Why are u late?" "we overslept." Satoshi said coldly.

"we?" They both turned a bit pink, but not pink enough for everybody to notice. "Daisuke stayed at my place after I explained him some thing about math." Satoshi said, again on a cold way

"okay… now go to your places."

--LUNCH—

Takeshi took his photo camera, and walked to the roof, to hide himself before the couple would arrive there.

And just in time, he had hide himself.

--

Daisuke walked after Satoshi on the roof. "finally they opened the door again." The red-head sad, and satoshi smiled.

-klik- (Takeshi took a picture)

The bleunette took Daisuke's wrist, and pulled him in an embrace. -klik- "finally we have some time again." He said, capturing Daisuke's lips in his. -klik- "Satoshi, we live together, we have time together all day." Said Daisuke blushing. "yeah, but school takes too long." Again Satoshi gave the younger one a kiss.

They both sat down, and started to feed each other, giving small kisses. -flash- Satoshi looked up. "what the …"

--

Takeshi stared at his camera. 'fck….'

--

Satoshi stood up. "sato? What's up?" "I can swear I saw a flash…" Daisuke too stood up, and took Satoshi's hand as they walked over the roof to see were it came from.

Then they found Takeshi behind a choker. "Saehara…" Satoshi said coldly. "Hiwatari-kun." "why are u spying on us?" I wasn't spying, I came here to take photo's of the school." Satoshi took Takeshi's camera, and looked at the pictures. Indeed. It were pictures of the school.

--

Takeshi sighed in relieve, he had been fast enough to switch the memory card. He took his camera back as Satoshi gave it back to him. Quickly he went of the roof.

--

Daisuke looked at Takeshi as he quickly went of the roof. "what were the pictures about?" Asked Daisuke. "It were just normal school pictures." Daisuke sighed in relieve, and they went back to their lunches.

--IN CLASS—

Someone knocked at the door. "Niwa, Daisuke? There was a phone call from your mother, she asked me to tell u, to leave the Hikari's house and come back home." The school secretaries said the Hikari name with confusion in his voice.

Daisuke turned a bit red. "If she calls again. Then just say her I wont." Said Daisuke back. "I will not move back, until she believes my and his' words."

Now everybody stared at Daisuke. Where was that clumsy shy boy?

The secretaries nodded, and left the classroom

--END OF SCHOOL—

The last school bell rang, and Daisuke immediately started pacing things. He could here people talk about what the secretary had said. Daisuke had moved out of his house, and started living with a Hikari boy or man. They didn't really understood.

When everybody was outside the classroom, except for Daisuke, Satoshi, and Sensei.

"Daisuke, can I talk to you." Daisuke looked up. "hai sensei?" "What was all that?" "what sensei?" "what the secretary said. U moved out of your own house, and started to live with a man named Hikari." "hai I moved out, but S-Hikari-kun isn't a man yet sensei."

Satoshi looked up, and walked next to Daisuke. He seemed a lil scared. Should he reveal that Satoshi's actual name was Hikari. Satoshi softly took Daisuke's hand and squeezed it. "then u're saying your living with a boy who lives alone?" Daisuke nodded. "Daisuke, boys of your age, do not live alone yet."

"yes they do." Said Satoshi. "I live alone." "yes but u already graduated, I don't think that that Hikari boy already graduated." Both boys sweatdropped, and looked at each other.

Satoshi nodded. "Sensei… I am that Hikari boy… Hikari is my real name. Hiwatari is the name of my step father." Sensei gazed at the two boys, and then noticed they were holding hands.

He gaped at their hands, and remained silent. "o-okay… U can go." They both bent. "Arigato sensei."


	10. accepted

Both boys got out of the limo, and walked to the house.

"Daisuke!?" Daisuke's eyes widened, and they both turned around. Satoshi gazed at the person who was standing there. "What are u doing here?" He asked. "I came to pick Daisuke up."

"I won't go with u mom. I already told u. Why do you keep trying?" Emiko sighed. "I don't want to get u killed…" Both boys sweatdropped. 'she will not ever learn it, will she.' "mom… I'm not going to get killed. I LOVE him, and he loves me…Try to finally get that." Daisuke turned around again and started walking to the house, pulling Satoshi with him.

On the front door there was a note from Kei.

"Satoshi… Changing your locks, smart, I'll come back when you are home. There are some things we need to disgust."

Satoshi sighed, frumbled the paper to a prop, and then threw it away. He opened his front door and entered, closing the door right before Emiko's nose.

"Hikari! Open the door! I need to talk to my son." "I don't want to speak to you mom!" Daisuke yelled. "I won't talk to you until you get it, now leave Sato and me alone!"

Daisuke pulled Satoshi to the living room, and their sat down on his lap, hugging him. "she's even worse than all those fangirls that keep following me." Satoshi said sweatdropping, and Daisuke nodded. "she indeed is. I hate it, that she can't accept it.

+Maybe she would accept it if you told her about me and Krad?+

Daisuke jumped. "Dark! Geez! Don't always scare me like that." Satoshi snickered. "what did he say?" the bleunette asked. "he said that maybe she'd accept it if she knew about him and Krad." Satoshi gazed at Daisuke. "maybe…!

#Oh no! u're not telling that creepy woman#

#and kei? Maybe then he will stop saying things about killing Daisuke, and thus Dark.#

Krad's eyes widened.

#u really want to tell them?#

#If that will make them accept it… yes#

Krad seemed to think for a moment.

#okay… you can tell.#

Satoshi smiled. "Krad says we can tell." Now Daisuke smiled too. "why don't we immediately call them?" "Okay." Satoshi took his cell-phone, and called them one by one.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived. "come in." Satoshi said with a smirk, leading them to living room, where Daisuke was waiting, he too, smirking.

"What's about those smirks?" asked Kei and Emiko on the same time.

"I think u better sit down first." Both adults gazed at the tamers.

When they sat down. They called out their curses.

Dark gazed at Krad, and Krad gazed back. "that wasn't the plan…" they said on the same time.

+#u should tell them, then they would at least believe it.#+

"mean…" Dark said. "I like that." Krad answered smirking

+now…… tell them.+

**+okay okay.+**

"sooo… they asked us… to tell it…" Said Dark smirking, while looking at Krad. "but I think… Telling doesn't automatically makes u believe it…"

"to the point please." Asked Kei

"okay okay…" Dark pulled Krad by his wrist in an embrace, and kissed him fully on the lips.

The adults gazed at the two curses.

"What did they promise you if you'd do that?"

Krad smirked. "nothing." He said in the kiss, and he felt Darks tongue rubbing his bottom lip. Krad granted the thief entrance, totally shocking the both adults.

After a little while they both pulled back, laying their arms around the others waist. "the only thing they promised, is that u then would accept their ,and our love."

"you're lying!" Emiko said, and the curses shook their head.

She gaped at them.

--A FEW HOURES LATER, AFTER EMIKO AND KEI HAD LEFT—

"it worked!" yelled Daisuke, hugging Satoshi hard.

--

That night the two boys again made love, to celebrate that it was accepted, and that Emiko even accepted that Daisuke wanted to live with Satoshi.

THE END ….

A/N: I know, I didn't write the last make love session, but I'm really bad at lemons x), (maybe I'll write one, and putt it on, but well I'll see.)

PLS REVIEW n.n


	11. NOTE

OY

I decided, the chapter 10 wont be the last one, the lemon will come that's for sure, I'm actually writing it right now, and after the lemon there will be some more chapters :)

I too noticed I had forgotten some things, like Takeshi. He took those pictures. Remember?

Well, why he did that will be a little surprise, for Dai en Sato too… I only need to find another end then….. maybe u guys have some ideas… (if u have: send to --not my actual msn email, only for FF).

Well

Byeba!


	12. LEMON DAIxSATO

A/N: LEMON !!

--

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke who was finally really unpacking his stuff. "neh Daisuke?" The red-head peaped out of the bedroom. "could u do something?" "sure Satoshi. What do you want?" Daisuke walked to the bleunette. "could u pick up a packet for me at the post station? I really really need to finish this" Daisuke nodded. "sure." He said, pecking Satoshi in his cheek. "I'll be right back then." "thank u Dai." Satoshi said giving the red-head another kiss, before Dai would leave.

When Dai was outside, Satoshi smirked, and walked to the kitchen, and took out a little box with strawberry pockies, and another box with bonbons (strawberry ones of course). His smirk grew wider, as he walked to the bedroom, leaving a trail of bonbons, starting at the front door, going upstairs, into the bedroom, which was of course the first door on the right.

--

Daisuke opened the door with the package in his hand. "I wonder what he ordered, it seems to be from a manga company…" Daisuke putted the box on the table and then noticed the bonbon. "oohhh…. Bonbons!" He said happily as he began picking them up. He picked up every single one, until he noticed he was at the bedroom. "Satoshi? U here u kinda lost ur bonbons when…" Daisuke gaped at Satoshi who was laying between strawberry pockies in red boxers, and a shirt with '4EVER URS' on it.

His head turned bright-red. Even the brightest tomato would be nothing against it. The bonbons all had fallen onto the floor again. Daisuke was still gazing at the bleunette, who now walked out of the bed to Daisuke.

"U're beat-red, Dai." Satoshi said smiling, making the other blush more. Arms were wrapped around his waist, as the bleunette slowly pulled him to the bed, crawling on top of him.

"this time…" Satoshi said, kissing Daisuke in the neck, softly nibbling. "U'll be Uke." Now Daisuke's head hat 10 times the deep red shade of his hair. "s-sss-sure." He said, eep-ing when Satoshi bit down on his earlobe, softly blowing warm air in the red-heads neck.

Satoshi smirked playfully as he started to place a love bite in the others neck. Making it bigger and bigger. Then he must have reached Dai's weak spot just underneath his ear, because Daisuke curled his back, suppressing a moan.

Satoshi grabbed for a strawberry pocky, placing one end in Daisuke's mouth, and the other end in his'. Slowly they started biting on it, until their lips met. Daisuke pulled the last part in his mouth, smirking at Satoshi, who now rubbed his tongue on Dai's bottom lip.

The redhead opened his mouth almost immediately, and they started to fight for the pocky as much as for dominance. At the end Satoshi was the one who won.

"told u u'd be the uke." Satoshi said as he placed a kiss on Daisuke's nose, slowly trailing down until his love bite again, licking it passionate.

The red-head moaned, and Satoshi trailed even more down, unbuttoning Daisuke's shirt , until he reached the younger's nipples.

He took one in his mouth, and started sucking on it, playing with the other. Satoshi bit down on the nipple softly, and again Daisuke moaned. "-to-shiii" the last part sounded high, because Satoshi had quickly taken the other nipple in his mouth, and had bitten on that one too.

Slowly the bleunette's hands opened Daisuke's shirt more and more, until it was completely open. He moved his mouth down, licking the path he went, and then going back upwards.

Daisuke moved his hands under Satoshi's shirt, slowly gripping it, and pulling it over the bleunette's head.

+Hey Dai I wanted to a-sk… okay 4get about it, I'm out.+

Daisuke snickered, making Satoshi look strange at him, but the bleunette didn't ask. Satoshi again lowers himself, while placing a trace of small hickeys on his path. He unbuttons Daisuke's short and pulls them down with his boxers, revealing Daisuke's now totally hard cock.

He placed a kiss on it, while his hands moved on Daisuke's inner tie to the boys balls. He softly squeezed them and started playing with them, making Daisuke moan so loud, that the red-head for a second feared the neighbors might have heard him (A/N: it's not a row house, if u know what I mean…).

Satoshi smirked, and started to place kisses all over Daisuke's shaft, still squeezing his balls.

Then he took the younger's member in his mouth, sucking on it slightly, while taking more and more in. Daisuke moaned, and tried to keep himself from grinding, which he couldn't. Satoshi smiled and started to suck harder and rub his tongue against it, twirling the muscle around the member.

"nng… sa-toSHIIII" Daisuke came moaning Satoshi's name loud. Very loud.

The bleunette smiled and swallowed almost all of it, and then he moved up to Daisuke, kissing the boy on the lips. Daisuke immediately opens his mouth, and felt his sperm floating in his mouth. He too smiles, and Satoshi moves a bit more up, accidentally causing friction between the two complete hard members.

The moaned each others name, and Satoshi curled his back, again causing friction. Daisuke smirked. 'Maybe he wouldn't be uke today.' He thought en he turned them around, grinding his hips onto Satoshi's. "hnnngg!! Daisuke! Ur the uke today." Said the bleunette as he grinded his hips to Daisuke's, quickly pinning the other underneath him again.

Daisuke chuckled, grinding up hard. Both boys came, moaning the others name again. Semen were spilled onto their bodies, and Satoshi again moved down to lick all the semen of Daisuke's chest and belly.

Daisuke stared into Satoshi's eyes, and fire met with water, causing damp. "me too?" Daisuke asked almost begging, as Satoshi nodded, and let Daisuke turn them around.

The red-head lowered his face, licking it all up, and then moving to Satoshi's nipples with a little dark like smirk. He softly bit down on them one by one, making Satoshi moan, and immediately hard again. He moved to Satoshi's breastbone where he started to place a really big hickey.

He slowly lowered his hand and pushed on the tip of Satoshi member, making the other squeeck.

"dai..-pant- u're –pant- the uke –pant-" Daisuke smiled at Satoshi. "That I'm the Uke doesn't mean I can't tease u." Daisuke said and he squeezed Satoshi's member after pulling his hand away, and crawling back up to Satoshi's face.

The bleunette was panting heavily, and then turned them around. He moved his fingers up to Daisuke's mouth, and the red-head immediately understood what to do. He took the fingers in his mouth, and started sucking on them, curling around them with his tongue, teasing Satoshi.

After a little while, Satoshi pulled his fingers out of Daisuke's mouth, and moved down between the boys legs, where he quickly pushed one finger into Daisuke.

"you're quite a teaser, aren't you?" Satoshi asked panting, and pushing his finger more into Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded smirking. "I like the way you moan." He said, again teasing the bleunette once again, and making him blush.

Satoshi pushed in another finger, making a scissor move, stretching Daisuke, whom eyes widened. 'damn that hurt.' "gomen Dai." Satoshi said, bending forwards and placing a kiss on the others member. "it's nothing 'toshi." The bleunette smirked at that nickname, and took away his mouth, replacing it by his other hand, pumping Daisuke's member.

He added another finger, and stretched Daisuke as wide as possible. Daisuke eep-ed, and Satoshi smirked. After a while the pain disappeared, and was replaced by an uncomfortable feeling. Daisuke moved his hips onto Satoshi's fingers, and Satoshi pulled them out, receiving a whimper for the lost.

He pulled down his own boxers, and placed his member at Daisuke's entrance. The red-head pushed himself against it, pushing the tip in. "be patient DaisUKE." Satoshi said smirking, and Daisuke turned red, he hadn't actually noticed that uke was a part of his name.

The bleunette pushed himself deeper inside, until he was completely in.

He didn't move, cuz Daisuke steel needed to get comfortable with the feeling. The red-head's face relaxed, and Satoshi pulled out, slamming back in. Daisuke moaned. "d-do that a-again." He said, and again his head got the same color as his hair.

Satoshi pulled whole the way out, and slammed back into the youngers prostate, bending forwards and kissing the other.

Daisuke moaned in the kiss, as Satoshi kept slamming into that spot, creating a pace, which got faster every minute.

Daisuke moaned once again, pulling Satoshi's face closer to his. "Aishiteru Satoshi." He said as he kissed Satoshi, rubbing his bottom lip with his tongue.

The bleunette opened his mouth, letting the younger one explore his mouth.

Daisuke again moaned in the kiss as Satoshi fastened his pace again, grabbing the uke's member, pumping it on the same pace.

"o-oh my god SATOSHIIII!!" Daisuke moaned as loud as never, as he came, screaming Satoshi's name.

Satoshi felt Daisuke's muscles tighten around his member, making him too, go over the edge, screaming Daisuke's name almost even loud as Dai had done.

He collapsed onto his lovers body, panting heavy. Daisuke kissed Satoshi after the older pulled out.

"Daisuki Dai." The bleunette said, crawling next to Daisuke, laying his head on Dai's chest.

Dai's eyes widened, as he felt Satoshi semen slide out of his entrance onto the bed. It felt awkward, but he didn't mind. It was some proof, that everything that had happened, was real. That Satoshi really was laying next to him, with closed eyes, peacefully sleeping.

A smile came on the red-heads face as he stroke a hair out of Satoshi's face, giving him a kiss on the forehead, before too falling asleep.

--A/N--

:) this one took me a while (2 days) , and it's the longest (and i think best one) I've ever written. I hope u liked it (tell me what u thought of it kay?) .


	13. another note Oo

Oy

I really really need to find an end for this story. Does anyone of you have an idea?

Because, well yeah, I only have one idea here, and I that'll only be one chapter of something, maybe two.

Suggestions for an end are always welcome. (well duh… I ask for them X.x) -if u have suggestions, just add them as review or send as messagen.n -

Uuhhhmm –thinks-… I think it was all I wanted to say O.o uuuhhmmm

Yep, it was everything

Byeba


	14. The paper

**Theusday**

Daisuke opened his eyes and noticed Satoshi was still laying with his head on his chest. He looked at the clock. 6:58. 2 more minutes until the alarm would go of.

The red-head smiled as he watched the alarm switch to 7 o'clock. Immediately after the alarm went of, and even if he'd expected it, he still jumped.

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes as he felt Daisuke jump and as he heard his alarm went of. He looked up. "hey." He said silently to the red-head.

Daisuke smiled back. "hey." He kissed Satoshi's forehead. "time to get up." He smiled to the bleunette.

Satoshi got up, and pulled Daisuke with him to the shower.

--

An hour later they arrived at school. Daisuke stepped after Satoshi out of the limo, walking on a weird way. Satoshi turned around, and snickered as he saw how Daisuke was walking. He walked to his lover and bent to his ear. "Still feeling it?" Daisuke turned red, and nodded silently. "only now it feels like shrinking, not being stretched." His head turned even more red, and Satoshi snickered again.

"have u felt the same way after..u know… our first time?" Now Satoshi was the one to turn red. He nodded. "yeah.. I felt it for a few days, but I didn't have preporation so, don't worry it wont take as long as by me." They both smiled, turning a bit redder.

-FLASH-

Satoshi turned around fast, seeing Takeshi. He sweatdropped. "Saehara… do you really need to take pictures?" The reporter nodded. "U'll see why." Satoshi gazed at the reporter. "What are u planning?" his eyes grow smaller. (A/N: I think that sounds weird, growing smaller O.o, but well yeah xD) "something, well u'll see." Said the reporter before leaving.

Daisuke meanwhile had taken a school paper, and was staring at it.  
Satoshi turned around. "what?" Daisuke pointed to the schoolpoll. It said

"This week u can answer on the poll which is the cutest couple of the school. U can find the poll on the internet from this week Friday until next week monday, then it'll close and the votes will be count. U can be registered until tomorrow (Wednesday). The results wil be out in the next edition. Grtzz Takeshi Saehara."

Satoshi gazed at it. "you don't think he…?" asked Daisuke silently. Satoshi gazed at him. "Let's hope for him he didn't."

**Wednesday**

Daisuke and Satoshi went into the computer class and opened the schoolsite. Satoshi clicked at the poll and stared at the candidates.

Takeshi and Riku

Risa and Yuki

…

And at the complete end there was standing

Satoshi and Daisuke

The gaped at it. "looks like he did." Said Daisuke, as he clicked on the results. Those shocked them even more. The most favorite after half a day were..

Daisuke and Satoshi, followed by Takeshi and Riku, and they were far ahead.

"oh. My. God." Daisuke still couldn't believe it.

--

The whole afternoon people gazed at them. Some girls came to them and told them it was so cute, other boys came to them, and asked or they'd already had sex.

Satoshi would always gaze at them with ice-cold eyes, and Daisuke always tried his best not to blush. Luckily his ass didn't hurt anymore. Or else it would've been more than obvious.

--

Finally the last school bell rang, and both boys immediately packed all their stuff together going to the limo under al those looks again.

Daisuke sighed as he sat down next to Satoshi, pulling the bleunette closer to him. "Finally alone." He said, and Satoshi nodded.

Suddenly someone knocked at the window of the limo, and Satoshi opened it to see who was their. He sighed as he saw Takeshi, and Daisuke just started to blush. "Takeshi?" "hej Hiwatari. U already noticed I guess, but you two are quite popular here." Satoshi nodded. "Ever though we didn't want everybody to know!" Satoshi said coldly. Daisuke nodded shily. "I don't like being watched like that." He said blushing, and Satoshi hugged him tighter. Suddenly Takeshi had taken his camera and a photo.

Then the reporter turned around. "oh yeah.. If u win, I'll need to interview you two." Daisuke gasped, and Satoshi closed the window again.

--ONE WEEK LATER, JUST AFTER SCHOOL- -

Satoshi and Daisuke were slowly turning nuts from everybody looking at them with those 'creepy eyes'. The red-head sighed and took a school paper.

Both boys sat down and Daisuke opened the paper, reading some stupid things. Of course Dark was in it again. He would steal some things again. Emiko had deside that Dark could keep stealing, even if Daisuke lived with Satoshi.

Dai's grades had gone up, since Satoshi always helped him.

Daisuke turned another page, and then he saw it.

--

'RESULTS POLL: SATOSHI HIWATARI AND DAISUKE NIWA WON! '

The results of the poll are here! And the winners are Daisuke and Satoshi, the first 'known' gay couple at our school. In the next week I'll (Takeshi Saehara) interview them. You can send me some questions u want to know until the evening of wednesday, and maybe I'll use them.  
Second were I and Riku, followed by her twin sister. The results started like that one the first day, changed a few times, and then became like that again.

Well , I'll wish Satoshi and Daisuke luck, and fun –smirk-

Takeshi Saehara.

--

Daisuke and Satoshi red the article twice. "WTH." They said both on the same time.

Takeshi sneaked up to them. "hii" They both immediately looked up. "you're meeaaann…" Daisuke said, and Takeshi snickered. "tomorrow I'll interview u." said the reporter, making Daisuke blush.

Satoshi gazed up. "Can I know why u did that?" he asked less cold as the other times. "I thought it would be fun. The theme of the poll already was decided a few weeks before. It was just perfect." "a-ha." "and by the way. Some of the people already seemed to have noticed it." "what?" Daisuke looked up, blushing. "yeah… the 2 days before the paper was out, some people asked me or I knew or you two were together or something." Satoshi gazed up again. "they noticed?" "yeah some of them said, if I asked them why they thought that, that they had a gaydar." Daisuke and Satoshi snickered at the word.

Takeshi turned around. "so.. tomorrow I'll interview you two. Bye"

The reporter walked away.

A/N: oké I know.. this chapter is laammeee.. but well yeah… I still hope u like it n.n


	15. the interview

A/N: so this is the interview :) the bold parts are Takeshi asking questions :) and by Satoshi and Daisuke their name will be in the front, but first a part that leads to the interview of course.

--

Daisuke and Satoshi silently walked in the hallway, hoping that Saehara hadn't seen them when they walked into an empty classroom to eat their lunches instead of on the roof.

Daisuke sighed as he sank into the chair, Satoshi taking another chair and sitting in front of the red-head.

A knock on the door. Someone tried to open it, but they'd locked it. "Hey Daisuke, Hiwatari. I know you two are in there. Open up." Daisuke again sighed, and Satoshi did the silence sign.

"why shht?" Daisuke whispered silently. "then he thinks this room is empty." Daisuke smiled and nodded.

Suddenly the door opened. And they saw Saehara standing there, bent forward with a hard card. He had cracked the lock.

"See… I knew you were here." Satoshi growled. "Takeshi…. Will Daisuke and I, ever be able to have lunch alone again? Or are you going to bump in every time…! The reporter grinned. "After the interview I'll just take some photo's, and then I'll leave u alone." Daisuke gasped, "photo's? You want to take photo's?" The reporter nodded. "what kind of photo's?" Daisuke asked kinda scared, knowing how perverted Takeshi could be sometimes. "Just some photo's." Now Satoshi got suspicious too. "where we do what?" he asked coldly. "Just kissing." Both boys stared at the reporter. "no-" "- way." Satoshi said finishing Daisuke's part of sentence. Saehara stared at the two boys. "please?" Satoshi sighed. "no… U can take the interview, but no kissing photo's." "okay the interview, but I'm not giving up on the photo's…" Again Satoshi sighed. We'll see. Okay?" "yay." The bleunette rolled his eyes.

INTERVIEW

**So.. on with the interview. The readers sended me some questions, and the most asked question was. Since when are you two together?**

S: since Saterday two weeks ago I think, time flies when you're happy  
D: -nod**-**

**I see. Now the second most asked question. Did you guys already had sex?**

D: -blush-  
S: I do not think that is any of their business.

**I didn't ask for details –snicker- just, yes or no.**

D: -turns even redder.-

**On Daisuke's red face I'd say you did.**

-silence-  
S: and what if…

**I knew it!**

S: next question please…

**Okay okay… so.. there seem to be rumours that you, Daisuke, lives with Satoshi. Is that true.**

D: -gasp-

--

+HE KNOWS HE KNOWS HE KNOWS!+

+Daisuke… If you say that once, I'll understand it too ya know. Now quit panicking+

+but…+

+ eyes on the interview…+

--

**Hey Daisuke –waves hand in front of eyes- wake up!!**

D: -jumps- gomen Takeshi, I was in thoughts

**So you're living with Satoshi**

D: -nods silently-  
S: he's living with me since the first Monday after we weretogether

**Isn't that fast?**

S: His mother didn't accept our love, so out of protest Daisuke moved in with me.

**But I thought his mother has accepted it meanwhile.**

D: -nods- But I stayed with Satoshi, because I liked being with him, and I still do.

**Looks like u start to talk too now –smirk-**

D: -blush-  
S: -smirks while pulling Daisuke closer too him-

--AFTER THE INTERVIEW—

Daisuke sighed as Takeshi putted his notebook away. Lunch had been extended with an extra hour, because the teacher of History wasn't there.

Satoshi pulled Daisuke closer again, as Takeshi suddenly turned around with his camera, quickly taking a photo as Satoshi looked into Daisuke's eyes smiling.

Satoshi snapped his head to Takeshi. "didn't we ask for no photo's…" "please?" Takeshi putted on his puppy-eyes, and Daisuke was the first to give in. He looked at Satoshi, who then nodded.

"okay one photo…" "yay" takeshi made a little jump, and then started looking through his camera, waiting until the both boys would kiss.

Satoshi cupped Daisuke's face, and moved closer, placing his lips onto the smallers. (what they didn't know was that Takeshi was filming it, letting it make a click noise as the both boys' lips connected.)  
Daisuke smiled in the kiss, and after a few seconds they pulled apart, gazing at Takeshi.

The reporter smiled – smirked..-. "What about that smirk?" asked Satoshi suspiciously. "nothing." Then it dazed on Satoshi mind. "u filmed it, didn't you. " Takeshi smiled. "damn.. caught…"

The reporter expected Satoshi to say to delete it, but instead the bleunette told the reporter he and Daisuke would walk with him to the computer class, so he could take a screenie in the video, and then Satoshi would take the video with him.

"uh okay… U can have the video… But can I put in on youtube?" "NO." "damn.. well it was worth a trie." "U're really not putting it on Youtube, please Takeshi?" Daisuke begged, and the reporter nodded. "I'll take the screenie now, and then u can have the original cd." "no saving it on the pc eather." Said Satoshi.

"damn….okay I won't." "Takeshi." It was Daisuke. "You're quite perverted, you know that." The redhead said sweatdropping. The reported chuckled. "yeah I know."

--

A/N: Yay it's ready… It took me an hour to write it O.o… that's pretty long, but well yeah..-smile-

Hope u liked it :)

Bye ba:

**To stormschadow13: **thank u for the idea about the ending, it really helped me n.n


	16. bad timing

Satoshi threw himself on the bad, taking out the video, when Daisuke too, lowered himself onto the bed. The red-head snapped the video-tape. "This is going somewhere were Takeshi cannot find it…" He said smirking. Satoshi nodded, but he looked like he was thinking of something. "What are you thinking about Sato?" "Oh… I was just thinking, maybe we could put it on youtube."

Daisuke shook his head. "u-uh… no way… people on school already gaze at us with those weird faces." "what about the schoolsite?" "what about the schoolsite?" "to put the video on?" "no…" Daisuke looked puppy-eyed at his bleunette. "Please don't?"

"I was just messing with ya, my love." Satoshi said, taking the others chin, pulling the red-head's face closer into a kiss. He rubbed his tongue over his lovers lip, and immediately entrance was granted to him. No inch of Daisuke's mouth was unknown to him by now.

He smiled as he felt Daisuke pull at his shirt. "oh my.." he said huskily, smiling in the kiss before pulling out his shirt. "someone here is horny." He smirked.

Daisuke lowered his hand to the bulge in Satoshi's pants. "looks like I'm not the only one." Daisuke said smirking, pulling out his own shirt.

Suddenly the phone went off. "someone has a bad timing…" said Satoshi sweatdropping, but immediately after he 'attacked' Daisuke's neck.

The red-head moaned, and the bleunette smirked, moving his mouth t o nibble at the red-heads ear.

Slowly he moved his head down, leaving a trail of small hickeys. Slowly he opened the pants, teasing Daisuke every second he could. "Satoshii.. no teasing pliiiiiss!" Daisuke yelped as Satoshi suddenly pulled his pants and boxers down.

PIEP. (voicemail)

"Dai-chan! Hikari-kun! I wanted to invite u over for dinner. Takeshi brought by an envelope with photo's and another one with a DVD. Oh… and he told me something about a tape which u already have. Bring it with you? Please? I wanna see it! Be there at 6 pm okay? "

Both boys gazed at the phone. "my/your(depends on who says it) mothers really has a bad timing…" they nodded, and then both started to laugh.

Daisuke looked at the clock. 5pm. They still had some time, but not enough to take care of their problems anymore.

Satoshi kissed his red-head. "now a cold shower, and what about if we finish this tonight." He said huskily, making Daisuke blush.

--

They rang the door bell, and immediately the door opened.

"come in, come in." Daisuke gazed at his mother.

+Wth happened to my mom?+

+she went from homophobe to crazy fangirl+

+Crazy fangirl?+

+yeah you know+

( like the author of this, and of course the readers. n.n sorry couldn't leave that 'joke' out)

+no I don't,.+

+just leave it+ Dark said sweatdropping.

They sat down in the living room, and immediately after Kosuke and Daiki entered the room. Kossuke smirking, grinning so hard, Daisuke immediately looked at him with the – wth-are-you-planning-look.

His smirk grew bigger as he took the envelope from behind is back, walking to the television. "first the video!" he said, still smirking.

Daisuke's eyes grew wide, and he crawled closer to Satoshi. Knowing the pervert Takeshi could be sometimes, he started to fear the 'kind' of video it would be.

The first started. Daisuke looked at the title. The before and after, the couple that was meant to be. His jaw dropped.

+O.M.G. he made a love video.+

+yeah.. oh look how cute u two are… loving each other and not knowing it+

+shut up Dark!+

Dark snickered as Daisuke turned red.

'the end'

Satoshi looked at Daisuke, who was still beat-red. The video had ended with the photo from the interview.

Emiko gazed at the two boys, who were both beat-red. "soo.. Have u brought that one tape with you?" She asked a little too hyper. Satoshi slowly hold up the tape. "it's really short." He said, still blushing. He wanted to put the tape back in his jacket, but Kosuke had already grabbed it.

Emiko shrieked. "OMG that is sooo KAWAII"

Both boys immediately turned red again, and Emiko wanted to say something about it, but the oven maded the 'ting' sound to say. "FOOD IS REDY!" "oh… food is ready." She said, running to the kitchen.


	17. The real end! lemon

Satoshi opened his front door, immediately closing it after Daisuke entered. He softly pushed the red-hear against and the door.

#Damn… this had been a pretty embarrassing evening#

Krad snickered, but further did nothing. Satoshi found it weird, but didn't ask anything about it.

His lips locked with Daisuke's, as he pulled the red-head to the bedroom. He softly pushed him down onto the bed, again locking their lips together.

It only took them a few minutes to be fully unclothed. Satoshi nibbled in Daisuke's neck, making the clumsy boy moan. He smirked, and lowered his head until he reached Daisuke's erection. He took it in his mouth, and then the clock made a bing bong sound. He looked at the clock.

# I thought I deactivated that…#

Suddenly Satoshi noticed that he was pushed back in his mind.

#KRAD! WTH! What are u doing to Daisuke!?#

#to Daisuke nothing.# cat-like eyes locked with purple ones # to Dark, a lot#

Satoshi sweatdropped. #why couldn't u wait until I and Daisuke were ready?#

#well we already planned to come out at 8pm, so we needed to come out, else it maybe would cause some weird situations… like me and Daisuke or U and -#

#okay okay! I get it!#

Satoshi got back into his mind, blocking himself away.

Meanwhile Daisuke had the same conversation.

+ OMG Dark! U are mean !!+

Dark snickered.

+If I were the innocent, okay, not so innocent you, I'd block myself away, because it's going to get rough.+

Daisuke's eyes widened.

+Ew Dark, to many Details+

He blocked himself away.

--

Krad looked up, and Dark nodded, to give the sign that they were alone. By this the blond immediately started to suck hard on Darks' erection. Mousy moaned. "now now, my little Uke." Krad said lifting his head to lock lips with Dark. "you are sensitive today." The purple-head blushed. "and u are uke today." He said to the blond, quickly turning them around.

This took Krad by surprise, but he smiled. "okay… why not." Dark stared at Krad, and then smirked before lowering himself, leaving a trail of saliva as he licked his way to Krads member.

He slowly took it in his mouth, sucking on it, and making Krad moan. "nnggg Dark!" The purple head smiled, and blew softly on the others member.

Krad gripped the sheets, so tight his knuckles turned white. "you're –pant- quite better –pant- than I –pant- expected." Krad said painting (A/N: for if you didn't already notice) "ooh… but I can do 

better." Said the darker haired 400 year old teenage boy, as he started to twirl his tongue around the others member, sucking on it hard. He moved his hand up to Krads nipple and started to play with it, mostly squeezing it.

Krad moaned as he came into Dark wet cave, called a mouth, and blushed as Dark swallowed it with ease.

Dark crawled up again, pressing his lips against the blonds. He rubbed his tongue over the other upper lip, asking for entrance, which Krad granted him.

He started to explore Krads mouth, searching every inch of it for a possible weak spot. He slowly moved his fingers up to Krads mouth, and the blond of course immediately understood what to do, and took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on it.

As Dark thought that his fingers were covered with enough saliva, he pulled them out of Krads mouth, who responded with a wince.

He lowered himself down onto the blonds body, placing kisses on his path, until he reached his other halfs member, softly placing a kiss on it, but further ignoring it.

Dark pushed one finger inside, but since Krad didn't react, he pushes his second inside too. Krads eyes widened as Dark began to make the scissor move, stretching him. After a while he got used to the feeling, and moved his hips against Darks fingers.

The purple-haired angel smirked en pushed in a third finger, again stretching the blond even more. Krad groaned. "It hurts." He says under his breath, and Dark just nods, taking the blonds member inside of his mouth to distract him, meanwhile searching for the others bundle of nerves which would bring him in 7th heaven.

And then he hit it, making Krad moan in pleasure. "d-do that a-again." He squeeks. Dark smiled and started to hit his fingers into Krads prostate, making Krad starting to ride his fingers.

He smirked as he pulled out, receiving a whimper from the other. He lifted his mouth from Krads member too, and positioned himself at the blonds entrance.

Krad pushed himself on Darks member completely. Surprising Dark. He sat himself up on Darks lap (and pushed so Darks member into his prostate), starting to ride the purple-head. Dark blinked, and smirked. "You like taking lead, do you, even if you're the Uke." This made Krad blush (A/N: I know…. OOC), and the blond started to ride Dark even more. Both moaning in pleasure. Krad managed to get Dark on his back, and kissed the other fully on the lips.

Dark smiled, and moved his hand to Krads chest, playing with the blonds nipples, then he slowly lowered his hand, and started to play with the 'angels' member. He pumped it as hard as he could, so Krad would come before himself.

The blonde moaned, as he pushed himself even more on Darks member, trying to set the same pace as Dark with his member.

A load moan escaped from his lips when he came into Darks hand, by this his entrance tightend, sending Dark over his edge too.

Dark moved his hand up to his mouth and started to lick the semen away. Krad smiled, and letted himself softly fall onto Dark, placing a soft kiss in his neck.

"I love you so much Dark." He said, not wanting to pull Dark out of him.

"yeah love you too. We'll be forever together right?" The blond nodded, and cuddled onto Dark before falling asleep.

Dark smirked as he noticed he was still in Krad, so he softly turned them around before pulling out, and going to sleep by himself, smirking as his seemen flooded out of the others tight ass.

THE END ?

A/N: I'm sooo sorry this took me so long O.o, But I just suddenly had this lack of time ..'

Well…. Hope you like it n.n


End file.
